This invention relates generally to means for carrying fishing rods in a manner that is comfortable and convenient to the sportsman. The device is also useful for the storage of the various types of fishing rods.
A fishing rod, with or without an attached reel, is a cumbersome device to transport due to its length, flexibility and relative frailty. A number of devices have been proposed in the prior art to store and transport fishing rods, including closed cases, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,801 to Ward. The prior art also includes open rack-like device, such as that depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,262 to Morin and other devices of a similar nature. While these devices will transport and store fishing rods, such devices are generally cumbersome, ill-balanced, and incapable of storing and transporting fishing rods of entirely different configurations.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a means for storing and carrying a fishing rod for fishing rods in such a manner that the rods are protected from damage, immobilized for convenient carrying in such a manner that the device is balanced and capable of being comfortably held at the side of the person carrying such a device.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a device for carrying fishing rods that is both simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture and capable of carrying a number of different types of fishing rods without the need for complex adjustment or specific configurations for a particular rod and reel combination.
Other objects of the present invention and its advantages over the prior art will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment or may be learned by practice of the invention.